


Down with the Sickness

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen gets frustrated with Tobin sending her texts while she's at practice and attempts to get her payback when she gets home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down with the Sickness

Tobin hated not being able to go to practices. This dumb cold was over but one sneeze at practice and coach sent her back home. Tobin groaned as she sent off another text to Christen telling her how much she missed her; how much she wanted her in her arms, possibly kissing a trail up her neck, possibly under her. Tobin knew it was wrong to send those types of messages when she knew Christen was at practice, but she was bored and just wanted her girlfriend home.

Tobin nearly jumped when she heard the door open. She grinned at Christen as she walked into their home. 

“Really Tobin?”

“Hmmm?” Tobin asked innocently, not getting off the couch.

“‘I want my tongue between your folds as your knees squeeze my head more and more, drowning out your screams of pleasure’? Sound familiar?” Christen asked as she walked over to Tobin, who smirked.

“Is that a line from a porno we’ve watched?” Tobin asked as she wrapped her arms around Christen’s waist, pulling her close. Christen smacked her shoulder.

“Shut up, we’ve never watched porn together.”

“Oh, that’s right. That was my other girlfriend,” Tobin smirked as she nosed the hem of Christen’s shirt up, exposing the skin there, placing light kisses across the top of the woman’s jeans. 

“Tobin, I’m being serious,” Christen scolded, trying to push out of Tobin’s grip which only tightened at the fighting. Christen couldn’t deny the fact her hips had also started thrusting forward slightly seeking more contact. 

“I know, so was I,” Tobin said as she kissed up Christen’s stomach slowly, pulling the tee shirt with her. She pulled the shirt over Christen’s head before dragging her hands down the woman’s back, pulling Christen forward till her shins hit the couch, straddling Tobin’s lap. Tobin kept kissing Christen’s stomach as one hand worked the button of her jeans.

“Tobin..” Christen groaned out as Tobin pulled Christen down so she was sitting in Tobin’s lap. Christen’s hips started moving again on their own accord, the woman grinding against Tobin’s thigh as Tobin squeezed her ass, kissing her neck.

“Shhh love, let me take care of you now,” Tobin husked into Christen’s ear before taking it between her teeth. Christen tried to pull away but Tobin chased after her, her grip pulling the woman closer. “Come on Chris,” she plead. 

“Tobs, you have a cold.”

“I sneezed, I’ll live.” Tobin captured Christen’s lips again, this time Christen kissing her back as she weaved her hands into Tobin’s hair. 

“Bedroom,” Christen said as Tobin started kissing a trail across the woman’s jaw. Tobin quickly picked Christen up, the woman locking her legs around Tobin’s hips, grinding slightly against her.

“Fuck Chris,” Tobin gasped and pushed Christen into the nearest wall. She dropped her forehead to Christen’s shoulder as she tried to catch her breath, a hard task as Christen kept up her ministrations. Tobin laced her hands with Christen’s pinning them to the wall above Christen's head as she groaned into her mouth. 

“Come on baby, just a little further,” Christen husked into Tobin’s ear as she kept grinding into the woman's abs. “Just a few more steps…” Tobin backed away from the wall, kissing Christen again as she finally got them into the bedroom. She dropped Christen on the bed and instantly straddled her. Christen, however, had a different plan in mind and took her chance to flip Tobin under her. 

“Chris!” Tobin whined as Christen pulled Tobin’s shirt over her head. 

“What’s wrong baby? You really think you could get away with those texts?” Christen asked, her hand pressing into Tobin’s abs as it snaked lower and lower into the waistband of Tobin’s sweats. Tobin gasped when Christen cupped her. “You worked yourself all up, didn’t you?”

“Chris, please,” Tobin panted, hooking a leg around Christen’s, pinning it there as she attempted to grind up against it. Christen, however, wasn’t going to have any of that and pinned Tobin’s hips to the bed. 

“Oh, no no no, I’m in charge tonight Toby,” she said kissing Tobin’s neck. She slowly started to grind her hips into Tobin’s, “and I plan on taking pleasure before giving.

x-x-x

Christen woke up the next morning, snuggling back into Tobin for extra warmth and pulling the sheet up around herself. She started to shiver, waking Tobin up.

“Babe, you’re on fire,” Tobin said worried as she wrapped her arms around Christen as she shivered.

“My throat hurts,” Christen said pathetically, Tobin reached toward the end of the bed, pulling the summer quilt they had up around her. 

“I’m guessing it’s not from the screaming last night,” Tobin tried to joke only earning a glare from the woman. “How about I make you some tea and we’ll watch that movie we were talking about hmm? Maybe order some delivery?”

“Ok,” Christen pouted. She watched Tobin get up, the woman having zero shame as she walked naked from the room to make Christen’s tea. Christen couldn’t help but wince slightly at the scratch and bite marks marring the woman’s beautiful back. By the feel of it, however, she wasn’t fairing much better. Christen yawned as she snuggled down into the blankets, maybe getting infected with Tobin’s germs was worth it after it. 

**Author's Note:**

> So got prompted this one for the song Work from Home by Fifth Harmony, it has taken me forever to get this one done but I hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
